El diario de Teresa Lisbon
by JulietKoike
Summary: Estiró su brazo derecho al ver algo café, lo tomó y tendió hasta su alcance. Frunció el ceño al ver que era una caja algo pesada. Se sorprendió demasiado, al ver que estaba lleno de por lo menos 15 libretas... La pasta era color negra y no decía nada. La abrió y vio con la hermosa letra cursiva de Lisbon las siguientes palabras: "Mis primeros días en el C.B.I." Jisbon JK
1. Chapter 1

"El diario de Teresa Lisbon"

**_JK:_**Está es mi primera historia del Mentalista, agradezco a Aline95 y a Babi Baker por ayudarme a colaborar con esta historia y también se las dedico.

**Disclaimer:** El mentalista no me pertenece, :nomedigas: :P

* * *

Capítulo 1:

-Ya vámonos Patrick, llegaremos tarde- gritó Lisbon desde el marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Iba vestida decente con un vestido de seda color verde manzana, el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Traía el cabello suelto y ondulado, en su rostro residía un maquillaje muy sutil. Llevaba unos tacones color verde manzana no muy altos.

Escaleras arriba, estaba Patrick Jane, moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la habitación principal. Iba vestido con un smoking negro. Su cabello igual que siempre, rizos alborotados, aunque se podía notar que llevaba algo de fijador. No llevaba ningún tipo de calzado, de echo...

-¡Patrick! ¡Nos va a regañar Hightower! Pensé que te había quedado claro que ir a la fiesta de aniversario de la brigada era obligatorio- gritó Lisbon ya desesperada.

-Amor... ¿No has visto mis zapatos cafés?- preguntó Jane ignorando sus gritos.

-¡Te dije que no te los pongas!, no quedan con tu smoking-

-No amor, es que no los encuentro, ¿Sabes dónde están?-

-Ponte tus zapatos negros nuevos que ya no hay tiempo.-

Jane checó en el ropero por séptima vez y no encontró su par de zapatos favoritos. –¿Los escondiste tú?-

-¡Yo no he escondido nada!-gritó ella-¡Apúrate!... Checa si no están debajo de la cama.-

Él obedeció y se agachó debajo de la cama. Estiró su brazo derecho al ver algo café, lo tomó y tendió hasta su alcance. Frunció el ceño al ver que era una caja algo pesada. Sabía que sus zapatos no estarían ahí, pero de todos modos abrió la caja. Se sorprendió demasiado, al ver que estaba lleno de por lo menos 15 libretas. Tomó la primera libreta que vio y la guardo en el bolso interior de su smoking. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde estaba Lisbon.

-Patrick, no puedes ir descalzo a una fiesta-

-Son mis zapatos cafés o nada-

Lisbon lo miró con cara de asesina.

-Ok, voy por mis zapatos negros.-

* * *

En la entrada del salón de fiestas que rentó el C.B.I.

-Me aprietan los zapatos- se quejó Jane entrelazando la mano de su novia con la de él. Ella sonrío y suspiró.

-pero se te ven bien-Jane también sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Entraron juntos y se encontraron con Cho y Rigsby, éste comiendo los aperitivos de una mesita. Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de su jefa.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola jefa, te ves hermosa-dijo Rigsby regalándole una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Jane carraspeó y vio a Rigsby con cara de "ella es mía". Rigsby continuó comiendo y Lisbon, quien todavía tenía la mano de Jane junto a la suya, se fue a sentar a una mesa a lado de Van Pelt.

Jane recordó el libro que tenía bajo el saco de su smoking y se tocó el pecho, algo que Lisbon notó, y preguntó:

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No amor, sólo que necesito ir al baño... ¿Aguantarás sin mí unos minutos?- Jane le dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

-Lo intentaré- sonrió ella y Jane se dirigió al baño de hombres.

Era un baño muy elegante con tres servicios, entró al primero y cerró la tapa, se sentó sobre ella y sustrajo la libreta de no gran tamaño. La pasta era color negra y no decía nada. La abrió y vio con la hermosa letra cursiva de Lisbon las siguientes palabras:

"_Mis primeros días en el C.B.I._"

* * *

**JK:**Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, ya saben que todo es bienvenido, saludos, críticas, amenazas... nah! xD bueno eso no, pero ya sabes si quieres dejar tu review, bienvenid , y si no, pues bueno anímate después!

Acá te dejo una frase para que reflexiones:

_"La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante"_ Paulo Coelho

Saludos desde México


	2. Chapter 2

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows, por sus vistas, ya saben, ustedes son lo mejor de todo fanfiction. Como saben en México todavía no sale la 5ta temporada, bueno ni ha salido la 3... así que puede que este capítulo esté **out of character**, o mejor conocido como **OOC **ya que yo no he visto los otros episodios.

**Disclaimer: **El Mentalista no me pertenece, muy apenas me pertenece la computadora que tengo. u_u

* * *

Capítulo 2:

La pasta era color negra y no decía nada. La abrió y vio con la hermosa letra cursiva de Lisbon las siguientes palabras:

"_Mis primeros días en el C.B.I._"...

Dio vuelta a la siguiente hoja y leyó**:**

**"**_No puedo creerlo, he encontrado el trabajo de mis sueños. Estoy segura que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Realmente me encanta, Agente Sénior Teresa Lisbon. Wow, mejor de lo que esperaba. Además de tener un gran jefe comprensivo, Minelli. Soy jefa de mi propio equipo de agentes, creo que me tocaron los 2 mejores, Kimball Cho, de baja estatura, serio e increíblemente atractivo. Creo que es soltero, si al menos se pudiera relaciones entre parejas lo intentaría. Mi otro compañero es Wayne Rigsby, es muy alto, algo distraído y come mucho. Es atractivo también.__**"**_

Jane sabía que eso lo había escrito desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Apenas iba conociendo a Rigsby y a Cho. Siguió leyendo:

_"Me dieron mi propia oficina, y en la puerta viene mi nombre. Es muy bonita por dentro y me han dejado decorarla a mi gusto, tiene un escritorio mediano de madera con la silla reclinable y las sillas de las visitas negras. Hay una mesita junto con un sofá. ¿Un sofá?¿Para qué me va a servir un sofá en la oficina? Además muy pequeño y feo. Creo que sólo me quitará espacio, después lo removeré. _(Jane sonrió al recordar que el cambio ese sofá antiguo y muy incómodo por el de ahora, donde cabían los dos.)_ A unos cuantos pasos de mi oficina está una pequeña cocina y una cafetera, agradezco mucho eso, ya que yo no puedo vivir sin mi café. Simplemente me estoy muriendo de sueño cuando no lo bebo en la madrugada. Mañana voy a tener mi primer caso y pondré a prueba mis habilidades como detective y policía de California."_

Jane cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar en su smoking. Le sorprendió que Lisbon tuviera dotes para la escritura y más para su vida. La caja estaba repleta de libros ¿Será que todos tratarán sobre la historia de su Teresa?.

* * *

Salió del baño y fue a la mesa con Lisbon. Al llegar, ella empezó a brindarle muchas caricias y besos, él pensó que Lisbon estaba realmente aburrida en esa fiesta, así que por que no, y continuaron besándose y abrazándose.

Jane entre besos se preguntaba por qué Lisbon decidió escribir la historia de su vida, jamás se hubiera imaginado eso. Quería preguntarle, pero estaba seguro que ella prefería mantenerlo en secreto, ya que si no fuese así, las libretas no estarían escondidas en una caja bajo su cama.

Lisbon podía notar que él estaba pensando en algo, ya que los besos los daba con menor fuerza, así que se detuvo, le acarició el cuello con su mano derecha y le preguntó:

-¿Qué estás pensando amor?-

Jane se quedó helado por unos segundos para después decir con calma:

-Pienso en... mis zapatos cafés, ¿Dónde los habré dejado?-

Lisbon frunció el ceño y comentó:

-Voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida-

Y se levantó de la mesa. Jane la seguía con la mirada y justo cuando la vio entrar sacó de nuevo la libreta y continuó con la lectura.

_"Hoy tuve un día bastante activo y ahora estoy muy cansada. Mi primer caso sólo tomo este día para ser resuelto. Un joven de 19 años fue asesinado afuera de su casa y por su padrastro, quién le clavó un cuchillo en su abdomen y en su cuello. Hallamos ADN muy fácil y el paradero del señor tampoco fue complicado de encontrar. Mis agentes hacen un espectacular equipo. Ya quiero que sea mañana porque quiero volver a trabajar con ellos."_

Cerró el libro y lo guardó en su smoking, giró el rostro hacia el baño y vio que su amada iba saliendo. Sonrío y cuando llegó ella le miró con cara de intriga.

-¿Bailamos?- dice Jane

-Está bien- ella extiende su mano y él la toma, se dirigen hacia la pista de baile, que estaba no muy llena del todo.

* * *

Ahora sí, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? ¿Qué tal? Ya sabes déjame tu review aquí si te gustó, si no te gustó o que pensaste que leería Jane... si quieres que te lleguen alertas de cuando subo capítulo nuevo, ya sabes, dale en follow history o follow author, o por qué no y le das a ambas, es gratis :D

Bueno ahí te va una frase para que reflexiones:

_"No se sale adelante celebrando éxitos, sino superando fracasos"_

Saludos desde México


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el 3er capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus vistas y sus reviews, no crean que los ignoro, pero aquí sí se me pasó el out of character, so sorry! pero es que ya lo había escrito y no pude corregirlo.. whatever, disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **El Mentalista no me pertence, por los siglos de los siglos...

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Ambos bailaban al ritmo de la canción, que era despacio, así que estaban prácticamente pegados. Lisbon apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Jane y Jane abrazaba su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos.

-Sabes-dijo ella –es el 105 aniversario de la unidad y me alegra pasarlo contigo-

Él sonrió y besó a Lisbon en la mejilla

-También me alegro de estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque ya sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero te amo-

Lisbon sonreía a mas no poder

-Yo también te amo- y acercó sus finos labios a los suaves de Jane y comenzaron a bailar besándose, algo muy romántico.

Acabó la canción y se fueron a sentar. Llegó la hora de la cena y así transcurrió la noche, con paz y todo el equipo platicando.

Ya a la 1:00 am Lisbon y Jane decidieron irse al apartamento a descansar, aunque mañana era sábado y no había trabajo, querían dormir ya. En el camino no cruzaron casi ninguna palabra, aunque era algo normal en ellos. Llegaron y entraron, Jane fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y Lisbon se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tele.

-¿No querías descansar?-preguntó Jane sentándose a lado de ella y dejando el vaso de vidrio con agua en la mesita de la sala.

-Pues sí... pero se me ha ido el sueño-

Ella se acerca y se acurruca en el pecho de Jane y se acomoda sobre él, Jane corresponde su gesto, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

* * *

Estaban viendo una película antigua, pero Lisbon se quedó dormida gracias a las caricias de Jane. Él al notarlo, la cargó con sumo cuidado en sus brazos, apagó la tele con un poco de dificultad y subió las escaleras del departamento. Acomodó a Lisbon en la cama, y la cubrió con una sábana blanca. Él se cambió el smoking por una playera blanca y un short negro, se sentó en la cama y volteó a ver a su amada, descansaba plácidamente. Tenía el libro de Lisbon en sus manos, entonces lo abrió y leyó:

"_Mi caso número dos, éste fue más complicado que el de ayer, pero nada más que un poco de paciencia no pueda solucionar. Hoy en la tarde conocí a 2 agentes de la unidad del F.B.I., Uno es el agente Márquez y el otro agente Luther. Eran muy presumidos, me cayeron mal al instante, pero mi jefe Minelli dijo que habría que tratarlos con mucho respeto, que eran superiores a nosotros._

_Ahorita estoy en la oficina llenando unos cuantos informes, pero decidí tomarme un descanso y tomar un café. Me siento muy sola. Bueno, es que son las 11:00 de la noche y todo mundo se fue a dormir, pero ni modo, trabajo es trabajo. Como sea, voy a continuar con estos informes._"

Jane cerró el libro y lo tiró debajo de la cama, al ver a Lisbon levantándose lentamente sobre la cama.

mph...- gimió Lisbon intentando abrir los ojos

-Vuelve a dormir cariño- le dijo y la guió de nuevo a la almohada, la cubrió nuevamente y Lisbon se durmió a los pocos segundos. Jane suspiró, se bajó de la cama y alargó su brazo para tomar la libreta que había escondido. Al tenerla, se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar en la cama, vio el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita a lado de Lisbon, 3:00 am y sin una pizca de sueño.

"A leer se ha dicho" pensó Jane:

_"Mi tercer caso y otra vez trabajé con los agentes Márquez y Luther, pero hoy me sorprendí al ver un nuevo agente y de la misma unidad que ayer no se había presentado, lo recuerdo muy bien, porque lo vi y parecía modelo, esos de Hollywood. Su nombre lo memoricé, Ricardo Montana. Es alto, fornido, su cabello color café claro y un poco de barba casual. Lo vi entrar en mi oficina con un rostro serio y decir:_

-F.B.I. soy el agente Ricardo Montana, tú debes ser la agente Teresa Lisboa-

_ -_Teresa Lisbon-_ lo corregí de inmediato, siempre confunden mi apellido con la capital de Portugal_

_-_Lo siento... Wow.._.-respondió y se aproximó a mi escritorio hasta recargar sus manos sobre la mesa acercando su rostro al mío hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros._

_-_¿Qué sucede?_- pregunté haciendo mi cabeza para atrás hasta chocar con la silla._

_-_Nunca había visto una agente de policía muy linda, y menos del C.B.I., donde hay muchos hombres_-_

_ No pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate al escuchar su cumplido. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca y aunque teníamos un gran contacto visual, sin palabras, fue interrumpido por Rigsby._

_-_Jefa...Márquez dice que si.._.- no acabó la frase, pero en ese momento el agente Montana se alejó del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Rigsby con rostro serio. Rigsby se avergonzó y con su vista en el suelo sólo dijo:_

_ -_Márquez y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de la víctima para buscar nuevas pruebas.._.- se va de la oficina dejándonos de nuevo solos. El silencio de antes se había vuelto incómodo, ya que el agente Montana no movía ni un solo músculo, hasta creo que seguía viendo a la puerta con una mirada vacía... lo peor de todo es que yo no sabía que hacer o que decir._

_ -_Nuestras unidades van a estar trabajando juntas por un largo tiempo... así que me encantaría conocerte un poco más Lisboa_-_

_-_Es Lisbon_-_

_-_Exactamente, ¿Vas conmigo por un café en el Starbucks?_- preguntó al fin volteando a verme a los ojos. Yo sólo asentí y me paré de mi silla, me puse mi abrigo y fui a la puerta de mi oficina, salí primero yo y después él._

_ Nos fuimos en su coche, así que yo iba de copilota. Llegamos al Starbucks en 5 minutos, pero ni en ese tiempo tuve el valor de decirle algo, se estacionó afuera del local a unos metros de la entrada y como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del coche. Yo sólo pude sonreír y la verdad es que en ese mismo momento podía haber ganado un Guinness World Record, siendo la mujer con el rostro más rojo del mundo."_

* * *

Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero poder subir mañana pero no estoy segura, pero por si acaso, dale a follow/favorite story o follow/favorite author y te llegará al correo la notificación de que subí un capítulo, además es totalmente gratis:

Aquí va la frase de reflexión:

_"Jamás te ha sido dado un deseo sin que se te haya otorgado el poder de hacerlo realidad" _Richard Bach

Saludos desde México


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué dijeron?A esta se le olvidó que tenía una historia...jajajaja :c por un momento sí, y en lo que me venía la inspiración tardé... so sorry.

Hay muy poquito lemon así que éste capítulo lo pongo rated M, pero no es la gran cosa, ya después será más a así como que OHMYGOD! pero bueno ahí les va.

**Disclaimer: **Si el Mentalista me perteneciera, parecería telenovela mexicana...digo porque nada más estarían Jane y Lisbon haciendo "eso" toda la serie XD o no?

* * *

Capítulo 4:

_"Entramos y enseguida nos atendió el cajero, un muchacho de al menos 18 años, con muchos tatuajes en sus brazos y varios piercings en sus oídos._

-Hola, buenas tardes, ¿Qué vas a llevar amigo?-

-A mi dame un frappé moca tamaño grande-_dijo el agente Montana_ –¿y tú Teresa?-

-Mmm...yo quiero uno igual-

-Muy bien, ¿A qué nombre?-_preguntó el cajero sosteniendo el vaso y apuntándole con el marcador._

-A Ricardo- _él sacó su tarjeta de crédito color dorada y se la entregó al cajero._

_ Me fui a sentar a un sofá rojo para dos personas y después de pocos minutos llegó Montana con los frappés._

-Ten Teresa-

-Muchas gracias-_Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. Yo, como siempre, no supe que decir así que opté por beber mi café..."_

-Jane... te juro que si no apagas esa maldita lámpara, te arrastro junto con ella al sofá- se escuchó su voz femenina aún dormida llenando el silencio del cuarto

Jane sigilosamente tiró la libreta en el lado de su cama, apagó la lámpara y se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose él también con la sábana.

-Y abrázame para que te duermas más rápido- le ordenó y Jane obedeció al instante.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron a la 1:00 pm, Jane despertó primero y la despertó a ella con muchos besos en el cuello.

-Buenos día... tardes- concluyó él con una sonrisa

-mph...-ella gimió aún sin despertar por completo –necesito bañarme- le dijo sin abrir los ojos, -¿Nos bañamos juntos?-

Jane sonrió a mas no poder.

* * *

Estaban sentados dentro de la tina blanca, Lisbon sobre Jane, su pequeña espalda color canela pegada a su pecho masculino con algunos vellos rubios y su abdomen poco marcado. Jane además abrazaba la cintura de Lisbon con ambos brazos.

Estaban en silencio, demasiado silencio diría Lisbon...

-Así que...- comentó ella

-¿Así qué?- preguntó él con duda

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué sucede, de qué?-

-¿Por qué te portas así?-

-¿Así cómo?-

Lisbon se despegó de él y se dio media vuelta. Separó las piernas de él y se acomodó en medio, se le quedó viendo a los ojos con cara enojada y con sus brazos cruzados...

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó Patrick

-No sé, ¿Debería estarlo?-

-No, para nada- Empezó a acariciar el cuello de ella con la yema de sus dedos, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido. Ella se acercó a sus labios y los mordió con fiereza. Él rodea su cintura con ambas manos. Ahora Jane fue el que gimió. Por fin se besaron, y para nada era un beso suave, era un beso con mucha pasión. De ese beso siguió otro, y otro y otro... pero Lisbon se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-preguntó Jane con su respiración agitada y sin soltar su cintura.

-Mmm...estoy segura de que ocultas algo... te conozco bien...-

Jane se acerca a ella y la vuelve a besar con pasión, pero ella se vuelve apartar de sus labios.

-Amor...-suspiró Jane en tono de frustración y con los ojos cerrados.

-La verdad sí me quiero bañar... Báñame...- le pidió ella y otra vez le dio la espalda. Jane sólo exhaló, tomó el champú que se encontraba sobre una superficie plana de la bañera y lo esparció por todo el cabello de su amada, dando suaves masajes y deslizando sus dedos por todo el cuero cabelludo, hizo lo mismo con el acondicionador. Ella al saber que él había terminado con su cabello, se giró y se sentó sobre sus piernas, y ahora eran sus propias piernas las que estaban separadas. Tomó el mismo champú que usó con ella, besó sus labios con pasión, mientras le revolvía el cabello con las manos llenas de champú. Él en cambio, deslizaba sus manos sobre las perfectas curvas que ofrecían las caderas de Lisbon hasta llegar a su trasero donde posaba sus manos 3 segundos y repetía todo el acto. Siguieron más besos.

Lisbon gimió al sentir la tensión en la parte baja del cuerpo de Jane y con algo de dificultad guío su mano derecha hasta la misma. Lo tomó y su mano se movía con rapidez de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y hasta a veces hacía círculos. Así estuvieron varios minutos. Jane rompió un beso por la necesidad de aire y emitió un gemido muy largo al sentir que se venía con fuerza y dentro del agua.

Lisbon sonrío poderosa y le robó un último beso, se levantó y salió de la tina con rapidez, tomó una toalla y la enredo en su cabello, tomó una segunda toalla y la rodeo en su cuerpo, salió del baño. Apenas la respiración de Jane volvía a la normalidad cuando él vio que se fue, demonios, ella merecía un castigo por haberlo hecho correrse dentro de la tina donde se duchaban. Aún sentado en la bañera, dejó que el agua se fuera por el desagüe.

Minutos más tarde, Jane salió con una toalla en su cintura y no vio a Lisbon en el cuarto de ambos, así que fue al ropero y se puso un bóxer negro y una playera de dormir azul, pensó que tal vez no saldrían de la casa todo el sábado.

Bajó las escaleras y observó por todos lados, nada, se acercó a la cocina y ahí la vio, de espaldas a él con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera negra. Además pudo ver como partía un huevo y lo vaciaba en un sartén, agarró otro huevo e hizo lo mismo. Que linda, estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

Jane la abrazó por la espalda y ella dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

-Eres una chica muy mala... Eso no se hace en la tina...- Jane le decía sin dejar de sonreír contra su cuello. Lisbon también sonreía con maldad y seguía cocinando con dificultad, pero con maestría.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, sé que no es mucho y sí, es la primera vez que escribo lemon o lemmon, no sé como se escriba, pero I promise, mejoraré muy pronto.

Intentaré subir actualización lo más rápido que pueda..

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar"_.

Saludos desde México


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué puedo decirles? Mil disculpas por la demora, pero en junio ya tendré mis vacaciones y prometo subir muchos capítulos. Palabra de mujer! Disfruten de este capítulo, :D y recuerden comentar que les pareció..

**Disclaimer: **esto es peor que escuchar un disco rayado.. El Mentalista no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Sentados en la sala veían la televisión mientras almorzaban. Estaban en silencio, pero Jane le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-Necesito ir a comprar la pintura para redecorar el departamento, necesito unos cuantos azulejos de reemplazo porque el piso del baño se quiere quebrar...

Jane la miró con una sonrisa y ella sólo se mordió el labio inferior.

-Muy bien, iré a ponerme mi traje de 3 piezas y hay que empezar a trabajar-

Se dirigieron a "The Home Depot" y mientras miraban las cubetas de pintura, Jane tenía el libro en sus manos, pero lo tenía escondido atrás en su espalda. Llegó un trabajador y empezó a hablar con Lisbon. Jane se fue sigiloso al departamento de sillones y se sentó en uno color morado. Empezó a leer:

"-¿Teresa?-

_Yo giré mi rostro hacia el suyo y todo empezó ahí... Ricardo me estaba besando en los labios. Inconscientemente solté el café de mi mano. Yo no supe que hacer, así que sólo cerré los ojos y correspondí el beso. Besaba tan bien, que me tomé la libertad de rodear mis brazos en su cuello. Era un beso muy apasionado y no podía creerlo, estaba besando a un agente el cuál había conocido_

_una hora atrás! es una locura y está mal, así que me separo de él y me pongo de pie sin decir nada y me voy del local, demonios, había olvidado que no vine en mi coche, y tampoco traía mi cartera, así que tuve que caminar hacia las oficinas, por suerte, en mi trayecto escuché un claxon a mis espaldas y vi que era mi agente Cho, me subí a su troca y él sin preguntarme nada se dirigió a las oficinas, ya dentro del Bull-pen, le agradezco y él sólo asiente. Vaya, o una de dos, o es muy tímido o no le agrada la gente."_

-¡Patrick!-

Jane volvió a la realidad al escuchar a Lisbon gritar. Escondió la libreta en su saco, y fue al departamento anterior, no muy lejano al de los sillones.

-¿Qué pasó amor?- preguntó con naturalidad

-¿A dónde te vas? Necesito que me ayudes a escoger un color-

-Por supuesto-

* * *

Habían decidido que ahora las paredes serían de color naranja, a excepción de la cocina esa sería color verde, pues para variarle. Se van juntos a la caja con varios galones de pintura y ya cuando están listos para pagar Lisbon se da cuenta de que había olvidado la cartera en el carro. Jane pudo haber pagado también, pero no traía ni un cinco en sus bolsillos.

-Espera aquí mientras regreso con el dinero- se fue a Lisbon a la salida. Jane no esperó y volvió a sacar el libro, sentándose en uno de los galones.

_"Paso toda la tarde en el C.B.I. resolviendo el caso de hoy. Entro a mi oficina y recojo mis cosas, tengo mucha pena y miedo de volver a ver al agente Montana. Acepto que sí ya he tenido relaciones así, pero nunca había besado a un hombre antes del noviazgo. Ya son las 9 pm, así que me despido de los chicos y voy al ascensor. Y para mi mala suerte, al abrirse el ascensor sólo había una persona y ese era nada más y nada menos que el agente Montana. Sin embargo no puedo hacer ni decir nada porque siento su mano firme en mi brazo y siento cuando me empuja hasta él y veo que cierra el ascensor y lo detiene, yo sigo sin articular palabra..._

-Con que mujer de pocas palabras...- _rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, yo seguía muda..._-así me gusta..- _y siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos por segunda vez. Sin saber lo que pasaría después, correspondo su beso y pongo mis manos en sus hombros mientras siento las de él recorrer mis caderas con mucha avidez. Después de ese beso, siguieron otros con mucha más pasión, ambos tenemos la respiración muy agitada._

-Agente Montana, yo..-_ me interrumpe su dedo índice_

-Ricky para ti, preciosa-

_Nos volvemos a besar con una pasión desmedida. Me arrincona hasta que mi espalda choca con la pared, separa sus labios de los míos y sin decir nada empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, después siento sus manos recorrer mi abdomen cálido, tan pronto siento eso, yo tengo mi pantalón abajo con todo y panties, apenas y alcanzo a ver que hace, los dedos de su mano diestra rozando el área de mi clítoris, yo empiezo a gemir descontroladamente pero él ahoga mis gemidos con besos apasionados y sin saber ni cuando ni cómo se desabrocha sus pantalones, lo siento dentro de mí. Completo. Rompo el beso apasionado en el que estábamos y grito de placer como nunca antes. Jamás había sentido algo tan grande en mi interior_

-Shhh...- ¿Quieres que algún agente se de cuenta que algo sucede aquí dentro?-_ Yo niego con la cabeza y me muerdo los labios para no chillar del placer que se apoderaba de mí_. –Entonces, calladita y sígueme besando-_ Dice y se mueve. Dentro de mí, fuera de mí, dentro y muy rápido, fuera y muy fuerte... Abro los ojos por un momento y siento llegar mi clímax, mis manos agarrando su cuello para sostenerme. En pocos segundos lo siento a él correrse dentro de mí. Es cálido, es mucho líquido que me siento llena de él."_

Jane cerró el libro y tenía su mirada pérdida en algún lado de la tienda. Guardó el libro en su saco y no dejaba de imaginar a Lisbon, por supuesto que él ya la había tenido entre sus brazos desnuda y muchas veces, pero sintió una pequeña punzada de celos. Tonterías, nunca había oído hablar de ese tal Ricky Montana en la oficina, no podía creer lo que había leído, tal vez era una fantasía de Lisbon, escrita pero jamás real.

Lisbon que venía caminando y con su cartera en mano, lo vio con su rostro triste, se acercó a él, y gracias a la diferencia de altura, de Jane sentado en el galón, acarició con su mano la mejilla de él y juntaron sus labios en un suave beso y de larga duración.

-Te amo- susurró Jane al separar sus labios. Ella sólo sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse del galón.

* * *

Muy bien y hasta aquí el capítulo 5, ahora entiendo las responsabilidades que toman escribir una historia.

_"Si la oportunidad no llama, constrúyele una puerta_._"_ **Milton Berle**

Deja tu comentario si te gusto, si no te gusto deja tu comentario acá abajo

Saludos desde México


	6. Chapter 6

¡Al fin! :D Disfruten.. gracias por sus reviews y sus vistas, son los mejores! lml/ Rock&Roll

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... Yeah... Bruno Heller ni en 50 años me daría la serie, ni siquiera creo que se la daría a su hijo, así que ya saben.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

El camino al departamento fue corto y en silencio, justamente cuando llegaron Jane alcanzó a quitarse su saco, donde guardaba el diario de Lisbon y enseguida ésta se abalanzó sobre él hasta enroscar sus piernas en las caderas de él. Jane sólo sonrío y la atrapó en el aire. Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente.

-¿No deberíamos empezar a pintar la casa?- preguntó Jane inocentemente después de una larga tanda de besos.

Lisbon capturó de nuevo sus labios y entre besos gruñó. Le dijo con su respiración agitada:

-Deberíamos...pero no lo haremos... quiero que me hagas el amor... en este momento.-

Mágicamente, Patrick al escuchar eso, sintió su erección molestándole en el pantalón. Se la llevó a horcajadas a la habitación y la acostó con delicadeza en la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse su chaleco y su camisa, pero no las retiró de su cuerpo, Lisbon hizo exactamente lo mismo. Él se acostó sobre ella y la besó suavemente pero con fuerza en sus labios. Teresa empezó a recorrer con sus manos el bello camino que dirigía a los hombros de Patrick. En cambió él, fue bajando la dirección de su boca hasta su cuello, para escucharla gemir con delicadeza.

Se separó Jane abruptamente de ella para desvestirse por completo y ella aún acostada en la cama sólo retira la parte superior de su vestimenta una blusa blanca y un sostén deportivo también blanco. Jane se vuelve acostar sobre ella, sin lastimarla.

-Que hermosos pechos tienes-le susurró en él oído -Me los voy a comer a mordidas- Dicho y hecho, se acercó a ellos, empezó a masajearlos y mordisquearlos. Lisbon no pudo evitar gemir con desesperación al sentirse en el abismo. Ella comenzó a recorrer sus manos en su ancha espalda hasta llegar a su trasero donde comenzó a apretarlo muy fuertemente. Jane gimió.

-Y tú, que lindo culo tienes, tan redondito y suave que me dan unas inmensas ganas de azotarte hasta que mis manos empiecen a picar por el dolor- Al terminar la oración, Jane se levantó sobre ella y se puso del otro lado de la cama, obviamente dejando su bien formado culo a la vista. Lisbon se mordió los labios y antes de disfrutar a su amado, se desvistió por completo de su parte inferior. Comenzó el juego. Lisbon primero acarició una nalga con su mano derecha, después depositó un tierno beso en ella. Jane esperaba con paciencia, aunque le molestaba su erección por la posición en que estaba acostado, y de repente, se escuchó el golpe de una nalgada muy fuerte.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Jane con mucho placer. Lisbon se mordió los labios y vio como su nalga comenzó a tornarse de color rosa claro, enseguida le dio otra, pero con mucho más fuerza. Lágrimas de placer salieron de los ojos de Jane, quién ya no aguantó y se acostó sobre Teresa.

-Niña mala-le susurró en sus labios para después atraparlos en un intenso beso. No podía dejar de besarla, era como el alcohol al alcohólico, sus labios eran su droga. Gemidos ahogados de Lisbon era lo que se escuchaba y la fricción de sus labios besando con hambre. Lisbon se separó de él y sus manos reposaban atrás de su cuello. Le dijo con su respiración muy agitada y apenas en un susurro

-Por favor Patrick... hazme sentir mujer otra vez-

Jane solo asintió con la cabeza y sin más preámbulos entró en ella.

-Aaaaahhhh!...- Lisbon gimió, -¡Por favor! Cruel Patrick, ¡sé cruel, tortúrame!-

Jane empezó a moverse con desmesurada fuerza dentro de ella, sus embestidas llenas de pasión, tanta pasión que ambos estaban gimiendo sin detenerse.

-¡Vamos mi amor! Yo sé que puedes más... ¡por favor chiquito!¡Déjame sin caminar por semanas!- imploraba Lisbon y Jane la complació hasta el límite, y en el momento en el que Lisbon sintió sus paredes presionando su miembro viril, supo que su clímax iba llegando. Jane siguió moviéndose dentro de ella con velocidad sobrehumana y sin piedad, aunque Lisbon lo recibía con felicidad. Jane la llevó al cielo con múltiples orgasmos, hasta que ya no pudo retenerse más, se vino con tanta fuerza dentro de ella, que su abdomen dolió y se dobló del mismo.

-Eres el mejor, ¿Lo sabías?- le susurró. Jane sólo sonrió. Después de esa gran batalla, ahora descansaban en la cama, reclinados. Lisbon reposaba en su pecho y con su mano izquierda, acariciaba y jugaba con el vello rubio que habitaba en el vientre de Jane. Él acariciaba su cabello, mas no respondió al cumplido.

-¿Me oíste?- Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Lisbon arqueó una ceja y se le quedó viendo, pero después ignoró su comportamiento y siguió disfrutando del vientre de Jane.

* * *

Estaban viendo la tele, un documental de vida alienígena, por lo que Lisbon se aburrió y no dejaba de moverse sobre Jane, no dejaba de besarle y por supuesto por el cansancio la venció y se durmió sobre Jane como una bebé.

Él apagó la TV al saber que Lisbon descansaba. Con mucho cuidado la acostó y la cubrió con la sábana. Se fue a la entrada y levantó del suelo su saco , sacó el libro y se fue a sentar al sofá. Leyó:

"_Una semana después de lo ocurrido en el elevador, no me he topado con Ricky y me he sentido mal, creo que lo extraño, él prometió que nos veríamos seguido en el trabajo. Todos los días espero que abra la puerta y me pida amor. Nos hemos comunicado por mensajes de texto, aunque a veces no me responde. De verdad le extraño, me he sentido un poco mareada y vomité el día de ayer, pero creo que es por preocupona, no por otras razones... sé que Ricky no usó protección al momento en el que lo hicimos, pero aún así, confió en él. Necesito concentrarme en el trabajo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, jamás me había enamorado así, jamás, creo que estoy loca._

_ El día de hoy Ricky y su equipo han venido al CBI, vino directamente a mi oficina y me recibió con un gran beso apasionado en los labios, el cual yo recibí con gusto. Lo vi en su traje de 2 piezas y con una corbata roja muy elegante._

_ -Te extrañé mucho- le dije abrazándolo y sintiendo como me sonrojaba. Me abrazó y bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo empezó a acariciar._

_-Yo también te extrañé cosita- yo solté un gemido de placer por sus mágicas manos trabajando en mi parte baja. –Es más, te traje un regalito, siéntelo- dijo y se separó de mí, agarró mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna, donde el bulto de su pantalón sobresalía. No dudé en acariciarlo un segundo y me encantó. Me llevó al sofá y me sentó. Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las persianas para obstruir la vista de otros. Se sentó conmigo en el sofá e hizo que me hincara frente a él. Se desabrochó el cinto y el zipper del pantalón. Liberó su erección y me dijo:_

_-Juega con él-_

_Lo miré sorprendida, en mi vida he tenido sexo oral, no sabía cómo._

_-Ricky...-estaba tan roja y nerviosa, no supe como reaccionaría –Yo no sé hacer eso...- Me miró con dulzura y acarició mi mejilla derecha._

_-Eres tan dulce e inocente- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y yo empecé a llorar. Ricky limpió mis lágrimas enseguida.-No tienes porque llorar preciosa, yo te enseñaré.- _"

* * *

-¿Jane?- escuchó Patrick que Teresa desde arriba le buscaba. Cerró el libro y lo puso en su saco. Subió hasta el cuarto.

-¡Qué delicia!- dijo Lisbon al ver entrar a Jane y acostarse en la cama, pues estaba desnudo y ella disfrutaba verlo así –Te voy a comer a mordidas un día de estos- Jane sonrió y se acomodó en el costado izquierdo de Lisbon y comenzó a darle una gran dosis de besos apasionados. Lisbon al finalizar cada beso daba un suspiro y buscaba los labios de Jane para seguir besuqueándolos.

-Te amo Teresa- acunó el rostro de Lisbon y le susurraba sobre los labios -dime que me amas más que a nadie en el mundo-le rogó Jane volviendo atrapar sus labios en un beso tierno

-Por supuesto que te amo más que nadie ni nada en el mundo-

-¿Más que a cualquier amor que tuviste?- preguntó juntando sus frentes. Lisbon no entendía el porqué de sus preguntas, él sabía de sobra que lo amaba.

-Te amo más que algún amor que tuve, te adoro Patrick-

Jane la besó por última vez y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo más que cualquier amor que tuve, necesitaba escucharlo.-

Se acostó bien en la cama y rodeó a Lisbon con su brazo. Así se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes coméntame que te pareció, todas las críticas son bienvenidas, Disculpas como siempre por la tardanza, es que siempre quiere uno hacer la historia perfecta. Si quieres que te llegué un mail avisándote cuando subo capítulo o una historia nueva dale clic a Follow/Favorite Author, es totalmente gratis :D Aquí te va la frase de reflexión:

_"El éxito es saber cuánta gente vive mejor gracias a que tú existes."_

Saludos desde México


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, what's up everybody? Ya está. Por fin ya está el capítulo, me tomó décadas acabarlo, sólo espero que les guste. Espero que valga la pena esperar.

Saludos a Babi Baker, a Lunanoe y a JisbonForever. Pura raza chida! :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni aunque esta historia llegará a los mil capítulos me pertenecería el Mentalista, así que ya saben.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es** M** "Maduro". Lo clasifico así por lenguaje (algunas palabras fuertes) y por contenido sexy. No lo leas si no te gusta este tipo de material.

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Como siempre, Jane despertó antes que Lisbon. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Eran las 7 de la noche. No es que siempre lo hiciera, pero a veces Lisbon roncaba y hoy era una de esas veces. Jane se soltó de su agarre y se sentó en la cama. No quería tomar una ducha, quería leer, pero si bajaba a leer, y Lisbon despertaba se daría cuenta que está escondiendo algo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Se salió de la cama siendo muy precavido de no despertar a su amorcito. Bajó las escaleras descalzo y desnudo, agarró su saco, que estaba en el sofá, sacó el libro y volvió al cuarto. Igualmente con cautela, entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el retrete. Aún así se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Lisbon. Comenzó a leer:

"_-_Acerca tus labios a mi pene_- Me dijo acariciándome el cabello. Hice lo que me decía. –_Ahora, saca tu lengua y lame sólo la cabeza...oh sííííí...despacio...como si fuera...un cono de nieve_- Sabía limpio, olía a jabón y aún sabía a restos del mismo. –_Ahora, cúbrelo con toda tu boca... y lame al mismo tiempo... Así es preciosa... aaah... ¡Ahora en tómalo por completo y rápido!_- me ordenó_

_Obedecí y me sentí en la gloria. –_Mmm..._-mis gemidos ahogados volvían loco a Ricky. Sentía mi garganta expandirse al tenerlo casi por completo en mi boca. Era increíble, jamás había sentido esa sensación de mariposas en mi estómago y mucho menos de algo en mi garganta. Estoy loca._

_-_Sí preciosa... así se hace...hazme correrme_- Ricky gemía sin hacer mucho ruido, pues estábamos en la oficina y con todo el mundo trabajando. Ricky me tenía tomada del cabello y con sus manos hacía que se la comiera más rápido y más fuerte._

_Enseguida lo sentí explotar, sentí su líquido invadir toda mi boca y también lo sentí bajar por mi garganta. Era denso. No tan dulce, aunque tampoco tan salado. Me encantó. Enseguida me volví adicta a su sabor. Era mucho semen así que tenía en mis mejillas, en mi cuello y dentro de mi blusa. Me recogió de los hombros y me subió a su regazo, comenzamos a besarnos con pasión._

_-_Hay que trabajar_- me dijo al finalizar un beso –_pero está noche, en tu casa, te voy hacer enloquecer_-. Nos acomodamos la ropa, yo limpié mi rostro y cambié mi blusa, pues tenía guardadas varias en el escritorio. Me peiné y salimos con los chicos para discutir el nuevo caso."_

* * *

Jane dejó de escuchar los ronquidos de Lisbon, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de despertar, salió rápido del baño, no sin antes bajarle a la cadena, guardó el libro bajo la cama y se acostó apoyando el codo a la almohada para poder ver como Lisbon se iba despertando, poco a poco.

-Amor-susurró Teresa acercándose a él hasta poner sus manos en su pecho bien moldeado y masajearlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- le respondió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia

-Tengo mucha hambre- dijo ahora sin susurrar, pero se acercó hasta besar el pectoral derecho de Jane -¿Me haces algo de comer, o cenar? No sé ni que hora sea-

-Claro que sí cariño-Dijo rodeando a Lisbon con sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella gustosa se acostó sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello. Jane gemía suavemente con una sonrisa y reposó sus manos en el largo cabello. Sin embargo, le surgió un pensamiento, con el cual su sonrisa se borró enseguida. _Ricky agarrando el cabello de Lisbon para apurarla a que se la comiera más rápido y más fuerte_. Separó a Lisbon de su cuello, para poder borrar ese pensamiento. -¿Qué quieres de cenar?-

La pregunta sonó bastante seca, incluso él se sorprendió de su tono de voz negativo y Lisbon al oírlo, cambio de un rostro confundido a uno de decepción.

-mmm... lo que...tú quieras amor- dijo algo nerviosa

-Enseguida vengo.- Le dijo Jane y se soltó del agarre de Lisbon y sin mirar atrás se fue a la cocina. Lisbon le seguía con la vista y no comprendió que pasaba con él. En cambio Jane abrió el refrigerador. Estaba casi vació, no había mas que huevo y lo necesario para hacer un sándwich. Sacó el jamón y el queso amarillo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Fue hasta la alacena y tomó el pan. Empezó a preparar los lonches. ¿Por qué se sentía celoso? Ahora era él el dueño de Lisbon, era el único que la podía tocar, besar, hacerla perder el control. No tenía porqué sentirse así. No dejaría que un tonto libro arruinara su relación con Lisbon. La amaba y daría todo por ella con tal de verla feliz. Terminó los sándwiches y sirvió refresco de Coca Cola en dos vasos de vidrio. Sacó una bandeja donde depositó los lonches. Con su mejor sonrisa y la comida, fue hasta el cuarto para encontrar a Lisbon viendo la televisión. Se fue a la cama y ahí puso la bandeja. Se acercó y le robó un beso en los labios a Teresa. Cada quien tomó su lonche.

-Sólo había para hacer huevo o lonches- dijo Jane para romper el silencio. Ella sonrió. Devoraron los sándwiches y se tomaron el refresco en silencio. Estaban viendo vídeos musicales. Sin embargo Lisbon decidió romper el silencio.

-Papi...-dijo Teresa quitando la bandeja de la cama, poniéndola en el suelo.

-dime, amor-se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura. Así se acostaron en la cama, viendo aún la tele.

-Has estado actuando un poco raro-dijo acomodándose sobre él

-¿Raro? No te entiendo, ¿No te gustó como hicimos el amor?-

-Por supuesto que me encantó. Está tan rico como siempre, pero...-

Paró en seco cuando sintió una mano de Jane en su seno derecho, acariciándolo de forma ruda, sus dedos jugando con su pezón. Lisbon se sintió húmeda en segundos. También sintió la erección de Patrick en su espalda. Lisbon se giró y atrapó los labios de él en un intenso beso apasionado, que los llevó de regreso al camino del abismo.

Ahora sí durmieron toda la noche y si no hubiera sido por Rigsby, que marcó al celular de ella para avisarles de un nuevo caso, no hubieran despertado.

* * *

Llegaron rápido a la escena del crimen. Estaban en el estacionamiento trasero de un motel. Ya estaba todo el equipo trabajando y varios policías locales.

-Hey- dijo Lisbon acercándose al cuerpo. Jane le seguía.

-Buenos días jefa- saludó Rigsby que estaba de cuclillas frente al fallecido.

-Dime que tenemos aquí- No se arrodilló para analizar al muerto.

-Renato Garza, 1.89 metros, 29 años. Vivía aquí en Sacramento y trabajaba como recepcionista en este motel. Tiene tres heridas profundas en el cuello, 2 balazos en el pecho y un balazo en la entrepierna-

Jane hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse como sufrió el hombre.

-¿Algún sospechoso?-preguntó Teresa. Jane le rodeó su estrecha cintura por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella, en señal de aburrimiento. Lisbon sólo sonrió ante el gesto y acarició sus rizos rubios.

-No hemos encontra..-

-Fue una mujer- interrumpió Jane, aún abrazado a Lisbon –si alcanzas a ver, sus labios, están algo hinchados y tiene una pequeña marca de que los mordieron-

-Cierto-dijo Rigsby suspirando

-Y estoy seguro que nadie a notado que probablemente era una mujer de la mala vida-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Grace acercándose a ellos

-Pues, ser recepcionista de un motel barato que apesta a cigarro, no tener un anillo de compromiso, oler a cerveza... Sí, estaba con una prostituta.

-Cho, Rigsby. Entrevisten a todos los huéspedes, alguno tuvo que haber escuchado los disparos. Grace, consigue los vídeos de seguridad del motel y te regresas al edificio para verlo juntas.-

* * *

Todo mundo tenía trabajo. Jane y Lisbon iban de regreso a la Brigada. Iban en la troca de Lisbon, en silencio. No es que fuera incómodo para Lisbon, pero aún estaba intrigada de la actitud de Jane. Ella conducía a no muy alta velocidad.

-Patrick...-

-Mmm...- murmuró, pues estaba con el asiento inclinado y apunto de dormirse.

-Cariño, anoche no me dejaste terminar de hablar- entre volteaba a verlo y entre veía el pavimento -¿Amor?-

-Dime-seguía murmurando. Lisbon sólo suspiró, si Jane no la iba a escuchar no valía la pena que le hablará. Además, ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? "Amor, has estado actuando raro ¿Qué te sucede?" Pues no, no tenía idea que le pasaba. Aunque al parecer no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo se había enojado sin razón aparente. ¿Hormonas? No lo creo...

* * *

**JK: **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, perdonen si está corto, no me gusta dejarlos sin capítulo, la inspiración me tarda mucho en llegar y a todo el mundo no sólo a mí. Si te gustó házmelo saber dejando un review acá abajo. Si te gustó la historia y quieres que te llegué un correo avisándote dale a Follow/Favorite Autor o Follow/Favorite Story, y sabes que es lo mejor de eso, que es GRATIS

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"El único lugar en el que éxito viene antes que trabajo es en el diccionario"_ – Vidal Sassoon

Saludos desde México


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up everybody? Ya era hora de subir capítulo. Ya saben que sus reviews son lo mejor! Aquí está disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Bruno Heller me dijo que el día en que la Selección Mexicana gane algún Mundial, yo seré la dueña del Mentalista... ._. un momento...¡Demonios! Dx

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la Brigada, Jane se fue al ático y Lisbon a su oficina. Jane se encerró, se quitó el saco, sacó el mentado librito y se acostó en su cama improvisada.

"_La verdad no puse ni una pizca de atención al caso, sólo puedo decir que fuimos a un rancho, el cual no recuerdo el nombre. Íbamos en la troca de Cho. Rigsby y Cho adelante. ¿Yo? Bueno, yo iba en la parte de atrás con Ricky. Márquez y Luther se fueron en un Eclipse color naranja. En el camino sentí las manos aventureras de Ricky tocando todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo. Cho y Rigsby no nos vieron jamás. Incluso hicieron una parada en el Mc Donal's para comer. Márquez y Luther fueron con ellos. Ricky y yo no teníamos hambre, así que nos quedamos en la troca._

_Estoy casi segura que fueron 10 minutos los que estuvimos solos, pero fueron los 10 minutos más calientes de mi vida. Hicimos el amor 3 veces, y puedo asegurar que fueron los 3 encuentros más geniales de mi vida. No sé que tiene él, que me hace llegar a un paraíso del cual jamás nadie me había contado. No es que hubiera estado con muchos hombres antes de Ricky, pero ninguno le llega a los talones. Ahora que es de noche, estoy esperando a Ricky en mi departamento. Él me dijo que esta noche me haría enloquecer y ¡no puedo esperar más! Estoy buscando una pijama provocativa, aunque sé que Ricky me la arrancará del cuerpo en cuanto llegue, pero quiero que sepa que esto que hacemos es recíproco, quiero que sepa que lo amo. Demonios, sólo encuentro las pijamas deportivas de mis hermanos y por supuesto la mía. Ni modo, me la tendré que poner. Tengo que ir de compras._"

-Jane-dijo Lisbon tocando la puerta de metal, haciendo que Patrick se sobresaltará.

-Dime, Teresa- dijo guardando el libro bajo su almohada y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no la abre.

-¿Quieres ver el vídeo de seguridad del motel?- preguntó con voz suave

-¿Es una pregunta o una orden?-preguntó Jane bromeando. Él sabía que estaba actuando diferente o mejor dicho indiferente con ella, así que tendría que actuar como antes con ella, y poner más atención en ella. Además necesitaba distraerse y jugar con ella lo entretenía demasiado.

-¿Qué? Es una pregun..-

-Sabes que no me gusta recibir órdenes- no le permitió Jane terminar la oración.

-pero yo nada más..-

-No-la volvió a interrumpir Jane, intentando no reír –Si es una orden, no pienso ver el vídeo.-

-Mira Patrick, ¡si no abres la maldita puerta y bajas conmigo a ver el vídeo, juro que lo último que sentirás será mi puño partiéndote la nariz en 2!- gritó enojada y con su voz molesta.

Enseguida Jane salió con una sonrisa y robándole un beso en los labios.

-Eres una pequeña rabiosa- dijo y al salir rodeó a Lisbon con su brazo. –Te amo- Lisbon sonrió.

* * *

En la oficina, estaban Van Pelt y Lisbon en las sillas del escritorio viendo la laptop con mucha atención. Jane acostado en el sofá, aburrido.

-No se ve una mierda- dijo Lisbon enojada –Está oscuro-

-Lo único que yo alcanzo a ver es cuando el hombre cae, pero no veo ni cómo, ni por culpa de quién.-Dijo la agente pelirroja, con voz desesperada.

-Eso no nos sirve para nada Grace. ¿Tú que opinas Jane?-preguntó Teresa. Jane se puso de pie a su lado, vio el vídeo una vez. Suspiró, la levantó de su silla, se sentó él y la sentó en sus piernas.

Lisbon se sonrojó a morir, pues estaban frente a Grace.

-Jane...-lo regañó, sin embargo no se bajo de sus piernas, es más se acomodó hasta que su pequeño, pero corpulento trasero estaba en contacto con su abdomen firme.

-El reflejo de ese carro gris... ¿lo ves?-

Lisbon asintió. Jane desfajó a Lisbon de su blusa de botones color lila. Ella se estremeció.

-Dime que ves- le dijo Jane, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el abdomen de la agente pelinegra, haciéndola frotar sus caderas en él. Van Pelt fingía no ver nada, y aún con vergüenza de _"ser mal tercio"_ dijo:

-Veo el reflejo de una mujer rubia...-

-Así es, ¿alcanzas a ver sus manos?-le preguntó Jane. Van Pelt asintió –Bien, si no distingo mal, creo que es una pistola...-

-Tienes razón, además, parece ser que trae puesto un uniforme...aunque no distingo el logotipo ¿Lo alcanzas a ver?-

Lisbon detuvo sus movimientos en las caderas de Jane, haciendo que gruñera suavemente. Acercó su rostro a la pantalla y entrecerró los ojos, pocos segundos después comentó:

-Creo que es el logo del Car Wash que abrieron en la Avenida Arden way-

-Muy bien-Jane habló-Ya tenemos el lugar donde buscar y al tipo de mujer que debemos encontrar-

-Van Pelt, cuando lleguen Cho y Rigsby avísales que vayan al local y que entrevisten a todas las mujeres rubias de ahí. Mientras tú, investiga sobre Renato Garza, hay que buscar si tenía familiares.-

-Sí jefa-dijo y se levantó de la silla para irse de la oficina.

Cuando salió, Lisbon se giró para quedar frente a Jane, quién la veía con una sonrisa malvada.

-Sabes los límites que tenemos en el trabajo- lo regañó Lisbon, pero de todos modos le comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, hasta dejar a la vista la mitad de su pecho. Con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciarlo. Jane suspiró al tacto y cerró sus ojos.

-¿No quieres acompañarme un rato al ático?-le preguntó Jane con algo de dificultad. Lisbon sólo lo veía con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa juguetona. –Es que estoy muy solo-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Pobre bebé... ¿Debería besarte para hacerte sentir mejor?-

Jane asintió aún con su rostro de tristeza fingida y Lisbon se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios. Cuando estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de besarse, sonó el celular de Lisbon, interrumpiéndolos. Ella sólo le dio un besito en la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó de él y respondió el celular. Jane estaba con sus ojos cerrados y aún tenía la sensación de las delicadas manos de Teresa en su pecho. Estaba excitado, en sus pantalones se podía notar.

-Claro que sí...Enseguida voy-colgó el aparato Lisbon y se acercó a Jane. Se medio sentó en el escritorio, enfrente de él y con su mano derecha, acarició su cabello suavemente, agitándolo sin mucha fuerza.

-Tengo que ir con Bertram a una reunión en el piso 5-habló Teresa con una voz tierna y blanda, haciendo que Jane se conmoviera por tanta dulzura –Lamento haberte dejado en este estado. Te prometo que en el departamento te compensaré- Seguía con la misma suavidad en su voz.

Se paró del escritorio y su mano bajó hasta acariciar su mejilla. –Harás lo que quieras conmigo- Juntó sus labios en un intenso, pero suave beso que duró algunos minutos. Al separarse, Lisbon le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y salió de la oficina. Jane se levantó de la silla, aún en ese estado, se fue rápido al ático. Por suerte nadie lo vio.

* * *

Se acostó en la cama improvisada y al dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada recibió un leve golpe al sentirla dura. Por supuesto, el libro. Lo sacó y abrió en la página que se había quedado:

"_Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi sala viendo la tele, no puedo esperar más. Al fin escucho el timbre de mi departamento y rápidamente apago el aparato y me levanto del sofá. Me arreglo el cabello con las manos por última vez y muy nerviosa abro la puerta. Al verlo, casi me desmayo. Estaba guapísimo. Venía en pijama. Un pants azul y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que deja a la vista su torso velludo._

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre con tanto vello?-_me pregunta Ricky con la voz muy sensual, aún desde la puerta. Yo niego con la cabeza y sin dejar de ver su torso_ -¿Puedo pasar?-_Asiento, haciéndome a un lado para que pasara._

-¿Estás lista para la pijamada?-_me pregunta y yo no puedo más que asentir._ -¿Qué te parece si cenamos..-

_Mis labios sobre los suyos lo interrumpieron, mi necesidad es tan grande que cuando siento que me corresponde, me humedezco. Además sus manos en mi trasero aumentan mis ganas de tenerlo dentro de mí. Enrosco mis piernas en su cadera y siento un bulto de gran tamaño en mi estómago y sonrió, Ricky también quiere tenerme. No sabe como lo amo. Seguimos besándonos con increíble pasión. No puedo separarme tantito de sus labios, porque de nuevo viene a buscarlos en otro increíble beso. Tengo que separarlo con mis manos en sus hombros. El gime cuando lo separo. Acerca sus labios a mi cuello y ahora yo soy la que empieza a gemir. En un largo suspiro alcanzó a decir:_

-Ricky, vámonos a mi cuarto...ahora-"

* * *

Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes si te gustó dímelo en un review y si no, pues también dime por que no y veré que hago para que te guste. Si quieres saber cuando subo capítulo o si escribo una historia nueva, sólo dale clic a Favorite/Follow Autor. Lo más chido de eso, es que es gratis xD no! ya si cobraran pues nadie lo haría, así que aprovecha! :P

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"El medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás."_ Rochefoucauld

Saludos desde México


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ¿Cómo están gente bonita? Por fin pude actualizar aquí, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas! Son lo mejor de Fanfiction!  
Saludos a mis carnalitas Lunanoe y Babi Baker c:

Me encantaría enseñarles la foto del que me inspiró a crear a Ricky, pero no recuerdo dónde la encontré, así que cuando descubra como poder subirla o si encuentro la foto en Google, les aviso :D

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, no me pertenece el Mentalista, no me pertenecen los Chicago Bears ni los Sooners de Oklahoma... ._. oh Crap!

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo incluye contenido M, y palabras vulgares. Si no te gusta este tipo de trama, pues ni modos :c mejor ni lo leas.. o no tengas miedo y atrévete, ¿Qué podrías perder?

* * *

Capítulo 9:

"-No sé dónde está tu cuarto...-_siento que muerde suavemente mi cuello y que succiona con fuerza, también siento como se va formando un chupetón._

-Escaleras arriba...aaah...sólo hay una puerta-_ Enseguida llegamos al cuarto._

-¡Me tienes loco!_-grita Ricky-_¡No sabes como te va a ir esta noche!-

-¡Quítate la ropa Ricky, necesito verte desnudo!_-grito intentando no sonar desesperada. Ricky enseguida se desprende de su playera de tirantes. Aún más vello, a claro y también mucho más bello. –_El pants Ricky...No sabes como deseo verte todo desnudito_-Jamás había estado tan excitada en mi vida hasta el punto de llegar a decir cosas sucias, pero teniendo a esta bestia frente a mí... como no iba a estarlo. Al bajarse su parte inferior, incluido con su bóxer, no pude respirar._

-Oh Dios mío-_ Ricky sólo sonríe complacido ante mi mirada de asombro. No podía negarlo, era lo más grande que había visto en mi vida_

-Ahora si me permites..._-Se tumba sobre mí, está tan excitado que su erección toca parte de su abdomen. Con sus ojos recorre mi cuerpo entero y me dice–_Me encanta el fútbol americano, mal que yo le voy a los Sooners de Oklahoma-

_Removió con una facilidad increíble, dejándome sólo con mis panties. No duda ni un segundo y agarra con sus grandes manos mis bubis. Las masajea hasta un punto donde mis pezones duelen, sin embargo yo sólo estoy gimiendo como una adolescente encendida. Me bajo las panties y las aviento sin importar a donde caigan. Pongo mis manos en la parte trasera de su cuello y le digo._

-Hazme tuya Ricky- _Abro mis piernas lo más que puedo y lo siento entrar..._

-¡Aaah! ¡Ricky!-n_o puedo evitar gemir al sentirlo dentro._

-¡Eres muy pequeña para mi pene! ¡Aún no te penetro por completo!-g_ruñe y pega su pecho al mío, sus vellos enredándose en mis pezones. Siento su miembro atinar dentro de mí por varias ocasiones. No puedo evitar gritar, llena de placer por las caricias de Ricky_

-¡Aaah!...¡Te..te amo...oh... Ricky!-

_Unas pocas embestidas más y me lleva a un paraíso lleno de orgasmos interminables. Siento mis paredes interiores convulsionando sobre su miembro, obligándolo a esparcir su semilla pronto, y así fue. Ricky dura unos segundos más y explota dentro de mí. Es mucho líquido, demasiado que mancha las sábanas y parte de mi abdomen. Ricky estaba exhausto y se acostó a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Al final consigo subirme a su pecho y beso sus labios con suavidad._

-Yo también te amo Teresa- _dice y no deja de besarme"_

Jane cierra el libro. Imaginarse a Lisbon desnuda bajo otro hombre haciéndola sentir en el abismo, tal y como él lo hace actualmente, lo alteraba demasiado.

*Tal vez debo dejar de leer el diario de Lisbon* pensó Jane *Quizá...*

De repente el celular de Jane comenzó a sonar. Era un SMS de Lisbon.

_ Amor...me adelanté, estoy en el departamento... esperándote con una sorpresita... Besitos._

Aunque imaginársela sobre él, lo hacía sentir...cachondo.

* * *

Cuando Jane llegó al departamento, un aroma inundó sus sentidos... ¿Canela? Sí... Abrió la puerta, y que sorpresa se encontró. El departamento era alumbrado por velas y en el suelo había muchos pétalos rojos formando un caminito, que llevaba al cuarto de Lisbon. Jane sintió su pene endurecerse hasta el punto donde dolía mucho. Sin embargo se fue quitando poco a poco la ropa, mientras iba hasta el cuarto. Primero los zapatos y las calcetas. Luego el chaleco, después la camisa. En las escaleras tuvo que detenerse para poder quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer. Estaba tan excitado que su erección tocaba su estómago. La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, pero había un letrero que decía _"Cuidado con la policía"_ Jane sonrió y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Entró y la volvió a cerrar con cautela. Música de jazz, llenaba el silencio de la habitación. La buscó primero en la cama. Nada. Mmm...

De repente fue tacleado y cayó boca bajo de la cama. Sintió a alguien sobre su espalda, y escuchó el cerrar de las esposas metálicas.

-¿Teresa?-preguntó Jane con voz ronca

-¡Callado! Estás bajo arresto...tienes derecho a guardar silencio-

Lisbon se bajó de encima y lo arrastró toda la cama. Lo acomodó boca arriba. Jane al fin pudo verla, desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Tenía una tanga color verde oscuro y unas botas negras de cuero. Se veía simplemente sensual.

-Eres un ladrón-dijo Lisbon sentándose sobre él, cerca de su pene.

-¿Por...qué...lo dices?-preguntó Jane con dificultad, estaba tan excitado que se le dificultaba respirar. Las nalgas de Lisbon rozaban su miembro sin piedad alguna.

-Porque te has robado mi corazón- respondió Lisbon con dulzura juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

-Mi amor- dijo Jane al terminar el beso y comenzar con otro –Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho. La pequeña agente Lisbon está enamoradísima de mí-dijo Jane profundizando el beso, pero Lisbon de repente paró y volvió a sentarse en su abdomen.

-¿Me acabas de llamar pequeña agente?-fingió enojo -Ya verás lo que una pequeña agente te puede hacer-

Lisbon se subió sobre su miembro y empezó a cabalgarlo. Una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre el estómago de Jane.

Patrick estaba gimiendo como loco, Lisbon lo tenía a su merced y él no poder controlar la situación lo molestaba, pero bueno ver a su Teresa desnuda, sobre él, gimiendo y dando todo de sí, valía la pena. Además sus hermosas bubis rebotando por la velocidad de las embestidas era apasionante. Cuando Lisbon se vino, gritó llena de placer y con sus manos empezó acariciar los pezones de Jane. Él enseguida se vino.

Lisbon al recuperar el aliento desabrochó las esposas que tenían cautivo a Jane. Él enseguida la abrazó contra su cuerpo y se puso sobre ella.

-Te amo Teresa-

Las sonrisas no pudieron ser escondidas.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, todo el equipo estaba en el Bull-pen, Cho en su silla de escritorio, Rigsby y Van Pelt también, Teresa sentada en el escritorio de Van Pelt. Estaban en una junta para poder atrapar a la asesina... bueno, todos menos Jane. Él estaba acostado en su sillón, leyendo el diario que quizá no debería leer y mucho menos enfrente de Lisbon, aunque era muy bien ocultado por su manera de leerlo.

-¡Jane!-gritó Lisbon llamando la atención del nombrado. Jane entrecerró el libro y volteó a verla con un rostro confundido.

–Quisieras dejar tu librito para otro momento, necesitamos atrapar a esa Amanda Rochelle-

-Estoy en eso-dijo volviendo a la lectura de su libro...

_"Rumbo al aeropuerto...Vamos a Chicago Ricky y yo. Aún no puedo creer que haya conseguido boletos para el partido de Chicago Bears vs Sooners de Oklahoma en el estadio "Soldier Field". Vamos nosotros dos y mi hermano menor Tommy con su niña Annie. Cada día Ricky me sorprendía con algo nuevo. Me llevaba a cenar a los restaurantes más caros de Sacramento, me llevaba de sorpresa al cine o a un centro comercial. Yo le decía que no gastara dinero en mí, pero cuando me contó lo de los boletos y que vería a mi hermanito Tommy, me emocioné y lo abracé como loca. Esa noche lo traté como un rey. Estamos en la sala de espera, Ricky jugando con su IPhone, yo escribiendo en esta libreta. Sin embargo me surge una duda, ¿De todas las veces que lo he hecho con Ricky, cómo es posible que no haya quedado embarazada si nunca hemos usado nada de protección? Y basta decir que lo hemos hecho al menos 7 veces esta semana._

-¿Amor?-

-Dime, osita- _Sonrío, pues sabe que me encanta que me llamen de mil maneras. No despega la vista de su celular._

-Tengo una duda... de todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, nunca hemos usado protección, y pues nunca me he sentido mareada, ni nada por el estilo, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

_Ricky apaga su celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla que usa y una playera de los Sooners. Yo también estoy vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y con la playera de Chicago Bears. Patrocinada por supuesto por Ricky._

-Teresa...-_dice muy serio. Demasiado serio –_Yo... Teresa... No sé como decírtelo- _escucho su voz quebrándose._

-Dime amor, no tienes porque llorar-

_Ricky se giró para estar frente a mí y se queda en silencio. Siento una eternidad pasar. Atrapo su varonil rostro con mis manos, y siento como su barba moderna me da cosquillas. Lo miro a los ojos con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa. Lo escucho suspirar con fuerza y dice:_

-Soy estéril, Teresa-"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado y espero que te animes a comentar con un review acá abajo. Ya sabes que son bienvenidos. Si quieres que te llegue un correo avisándote cuando subo capítulo o si subo una nueva historia, dale clic a Follow/Favorite autor y por obra de magia lo sabrás.

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano" _Martin Luther King

Saludos desde México


End file.
